dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miyabi Kisaragi
" to question my love for god is to question "his" existence and so i will show you how much love i have to the Almighty Creator " Miyabi Kisaragi also once known as "Euclid" wirtten by Badblack25 is portagonist of the FanFiction High School DxD. He is one of the strongest beings and perhaps the most ruthless, despite his normally calm, no emotions demean or. he is one of the first angels besides the Four Archangels to be created, his love for God and Humantiy was his way of life, a devot christian. He is a second-year College Student at Kuoh Academy, member of the Manga Research Club. Appearance Miyabi, Despite living for countless of years he's retain a youthful appearance, looking only in his early twenties slighty taller then average. he is a rather very good-looking guy many women are contionous following due to how cute he is . with mahogeny hair and lighty-tinted blue eyes, paled-skin and is rather has lean muscular build. As a student of Kouh acdemy. he's usual wear is a long black uncoat with a plain button shirt underneath, black pants and shoes. and his also likes wearing a chest plate with gakuran at the bottom. As an Angel Miyabi has 10 pure white wings which are symbol of his power and allow him to fly. Personality Miyabi rarely show emotions and may seem like he doesn't care about his surroundings because of his reserved nature, doesnt talk alot at first but gets become more social but that was all due to the Great War in all of its entirety. the Great War left him a cold, conform person, he was perhaps the one that help led the charge against the Devils, Fallen angels. the Great War left him with absolute angry for his fallen comrades during the War that he slaughtered as many as he could at the time he became ruthless, cold hence earning his reputation as " Angel of Death" cause whenever you see his presence death was always around. The Death of God however destroyed Euclid so much that he erased his war-like personality. all three fractions at the end of war were all wounded due to the huge losses they had in the War. and due to that Eulicd decided to live and fight only for peace. when he is introduced Miyabi comes off as a extremely charismatic, laid-back person enough so that he is instanlty adored by many girls at the school. he becomes a reliable person due to helping other people. he welcomes anyone or kind, and so he became good friends with Issei and the Occult Research club. that he was able to convince cult of satantist into christians. History Orignally as Euclid, he was a human that devoted his life to Christianity raised in a religoius family as expected. but one night Euclid found a half-alive man and brought him shelter, food, cloth and then the mysterious man was actually an angel that was attacked by few devils. but this angel isn't some typical one but actually Uriel the Archangel, was amazed by Euclid love and hope for humanity despite the Dark times since he was a war orphan at the time and he had limitless potential that Uriel saw within him. so he was reincarnated into a angel by Uriel . Entering heaven was so enamored by the angels, fawning over him as one of the first humans to reach heaven, since then Eulicd studied all arts of Combat, facing the Darkness for centuries. then one day a incident occured that left him critically wounded and was forced to get his soul out of his decay body, and was purely reincarnated into a angel. after his ascension he was quickly respected, recongized by fellow angels he was high ranked angel in God's army he even help trained the newborn angels. life in heaven was paradise several decades later, lucifer and his angels rebelled against God and a huge civil war began with Euclid and the four archangels fought against Lucifer and his angels. Euclid knew Lucifer knew each other so when Euclid was told that Lucifer was rebelling against God Euclid was torn that he had to kill a close friend. after long civil war Lucifer, his forces were successfully cast out of heaven and inhabitaed the underworld with the devils. Thousand years later the Great War Occured, the Three Fractions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels at each other, God made four archangels Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Rapheal generals and led the charge against the other fractions. Euclid also took part, but besides that the War was a long, hard fought Euclid lost alot of comrades and seen alot horror changed him made him or cold, ruthless had so much anger in him that everytime he was out on the battlefield he would slaughter as many as possible fallen angels, and Devils he was so feared that he was gaining reputation being called the "Angel of Death" for whenever he appears on the field death is always appear behind him. then when the three fractions decided to make Kuoh Treaty to end the war, Euclid was torn still had the war-like personaltiy within him. but soon he find out about why the war ended it was about how God was Killed and the Three Fractions were all crtitically wounded, having to loss most of their forces. so Euclid was destroyed he couldn't believe that God was dead. Heaven was in a turnmoil due to the losses but Archangel Michael took command of heaven and are soley focused on gaining our forces back. Euclid decided to move on. Powers and Abilites *''Immense Strength: Miyabi ''is Widely Considered as the Strongest Reincarnated Angel even called a genius, a statement to that is when he was reincarnated he possesses ten wings, the same as a Seraph. his strength rivals that of a Satan-Class Devil and higher such as Sirzech lucifer, Azazel even Michael he was able to fight on par with a Ultimate- Class Grim Reaper Pluto. Wiped out entire legion of Hades Grim Reapers in mere mins. * Immense Combat Skills: Considered to be ''one of Heaven's top fighter, he is capable of easily overwhelming executive-class Grim reaper under thanatos, was able to hold his own against Azi Dahaka, an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. *Immense Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Miyabi''' is able to from varies weapons and attacks from light his ability in creating and using weapons of light is vastly superior to regular Angels, able to quickly create a gigantic spear of light. * M''aster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ''Miyabi is an extremely skilled fighter and, as General he has centuries worth of combat experience since the time of the Great War. He is more than capable of fighting off the Old Satan Faction, an Ultimate Class Devil or a Grim Reaper with minimal effort, as seen when he fought Sirzech, Azazel his skills allow him to fight on par with a Ultimate Class Grim Reaper Pluto * '''''Immense Durability: Miyabi shown little to no reaction at all when he been pierced through his chest . thus demonstrating a high pain tolerance. he was even able to take a surprise attack from Vali Lucifer and emerge unharmed . * Immense Speed: ''Miyabi is capable of moving at God-like speed. it shown to be able to appear behind his opponents without them noticing. such as outmaneuver executive-class Grim Reaper with ease. ''Master Magician: ''Miyabi has a vast understanding of magic when it comes to various kind of magic spells common to those holy and angelic magics and rune symbols. he can create very powerful barriers that protect. * ''Master Tactician: Miyabi is a brilliant strategist with extraordinary tactical insight. Miyabi intuition is always correct, understanding of psychological warfare. *'' Master Spear man: ''shown great expertise in the use of spears of light. he usually wields spears, rather than swords or bows. Miyabi could fight on equal level with Cao Cao. Flight:'' ''Being a Angel, Euclid can fly using his wings '' Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Angels